1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and method, e.g., a hard disk drive, and more particularly, to a head gimbal assembly (HGA) protecting member and method preventing damage to an HGA and a method of implementing the HGA protecting member in the hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD) is a data storage device for a computer, for example, to read data from a hard disk and/or write data on/to the hard disk by using a magnetic head. The hard disk drive can include a base provided with a head gimbal assembly (HGA). The magnetic head can be movably supported on the disk by the HGA. Typically, an HGA protecting member is mounted to the HGA to prevent the HGA and/or components related to the HGA from being damaged in the course of transporting the HGA or while installing the HGA to the base.
FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively illustrate a perspective view and a rear view of the HGA with a conventional HGA protecting member mounted thereto.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the HGA 10 can include an actuator 16 rotatable a desired angle around a pivot 12, on a base (not shown) of a hard disk drive, two pairs of suspensions 20, 25, 30 and 35 fixed to one end of the actuator 16, and a motor coil 14 on the other end of the actuator 16, with the pivot 12 interposed between the motor coil 14 end and the suspensions end of the actuator 16. The base of the hard disk drive can be provided with a magnet (not shown), to rotate the HGA 10 in a direction according to the Fleming's left-hand rule by interaction between a current input to the motor coil 14 and a magnetic field generated by the magnet.
The suspensions 20, 25, 30 and 35 can be provided with corresponding end-taps 21, 26, 31 and 36, which are supported by a ramp (not shown) when the HGA 10 is parked. Flexures 22, 27, 32 and 37 can be attached to opposite ends of the paired suspensions 20, 25, 30 and 35, and sliders 23, 28, 33 and 38 can be attached to the corresponding flexures 22, 27, 32 and 37, such that paired sliders oppose each other. Magnetic heads (not shown) can be mounted to each of the sliders 23, 28, 33 and 38 to write and/or read data to/on the disk.
During operation of the hard disk drive, the sliders 23, 28, 33 and 38 can be maintained in a floating state at a desired height above the rotating disk. The floating state can be maintained by the balance of power acting on the sliders. In order to keep the balance of force, the paired suspensions 20 and 25 (as well as paired suspensions 30 and 35) are bent to approach the paired of sliders 23 and 28 (and corresponding paired sliders 33 and 38), with the paired sliders facing to each other.
Therefore, while transporting the HGA 10 or while installing the HGA in the base, the facing sliders 23 and 28 and facing sliders 33 and 38 may collide with each other, even after weak impacts. Accordingly, an HGA protecting member 40 may be mounted to the HGA 10 in order to prevent such collision during such transport or installation.
The HGA protecting member 40 typically includes a pair of fingers 43 and 44 along an end thereof. The lower finger 43 is inserted between the pair of lower suspensions 20 and 25, while the upper finger 44 is inserted between the pair of upper suspensions 30 and 35. Although the conventional HGA protecting member 40 is installed on the HGA 10, paired flexures 22 and 27 and paired flexures 32 and 37, as well as paired sliders 23 and 28 and paired sliders 33 and 38, attached thereto, are not supported by the fingers 43 and 44. Therefore, the HGA may still be in danger of being damaged by impact. Also, since the end-taps 21, 26, 31 and 36 of the respective suspensions 20, 25, 30 and 35 are not near the support points of the fingers 43 and 44, collision of the end-taps is still possible.